Cookies
by Megasaurusrex1997
Summary: Where is Max's cookies? Who took them and why? Lemon in later chapters. Sucky summarry.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my fist fanficts so be gentle with me. There will be a lemom later on so keep your pants on!

* * *

Cookies

Why? Why did it have to be him? Of all the people in the flock it had to be him. I trusted and maybe even loved him! He used me! He betrayed ME! WHY! I feel so hurt and I'm mad as hell! I cannot believe he stole and ate all but one of Dr. Martines chocolate chip cookies! I could never forgive him for this!

"FANG! Get your cookie eating butt down here now," I ordered. He sure is taking his sweet time. That stupid jerk is probably getting rid of the evidence. I started tapping my shoe knowing that he could hear me with are extreme hearing ability. I was so mad my feathers started ruffling up. Now I was extremely pissed! If I was more than 2% bird I probably would have shrieked like one. That's it no more waiting! I stormed up the stairs so fast I think I broke the sound barrier.

We moved back to our E shaped house temporarily. Mom and Ella stop by whenever they can. They always bring their famous cookies. Usually I get a whole batch to myself. Boy they our delicious! They smell like heaven and taste like it to. They taste the best when there warm the chocolate just melts in your mouth. I wish I could have some right now. Oh wait there gone. Which reminds me… where is Fang?

Continuing my stomping I bust into his room only to find him still curled up in bed. His raven colored wings were wrapped around him. They were beautiful glinting purple in the afternoon sun. An angel of darkness I thought. I almost forgot about the cookies or why I was mad key word almost.

I backed out slowly so not to wake him even though the yelling and stomping should have. Slowly I crept to Ig's room. I remember last April Fool's day when he had used it to scare some of the flock. Finally, I saw what I was looking for and took it. The metal felt cold on my skin. The red horn on top of it was dangling slightly so I carefully pushed it back in. I made my way back to Fang's room and snuck up close to his bed. I held the object out and covered my ears the best that I could. Then I blasted the unbelievably loud air horn.

Fang jumped strait into the air and me? I was busy rolling on the floor laughing! "What did you do that for," Fang yelled regaining his composer.

"The cookies you ate," I replied still half laughing.

"What cookies?"

"The ones Mom made."

"That wasn't me," he shouted.

"Then who was it," I shouted back all traces of laughter gone.

"Why does it matter?" said Fang. "They are just cookies!" Oh that was it. Fang had no idea what those cookies meant to me. They were the first sign of love from outside of the flock. They meant that someone wanted me. Not because I am a freak but because they love me for me. Those cookies meant I had a home and a place to rest if I was tired. To anyone else they might be cookies but to me they are more.

I couldn't be there any more so I ran out of his room and found the closest window and hurled myself out of it. I didn't even bother opening it. The glass cut my face a couple times because of it. I'll just have another thing to explain when I get home but that was far from my mind though. Right now it was just me and the open sky. I didn't open my wings tough. I liked the feeling of freefalling. It was amazing but the ground was getting closer and I had no choice but to unfold them. Going this speed though bad idea! Ouch! Almost tore my wings off.

I franticly flapped my eagle like wings to get some altitude. My feet almost scraped the ground so that was close. I need to be more careful…. Wait me CAREFUL! I let out a bitter laugh and caught a thermal and soared to my favorite tree. There a sat and rested a little. I knew I would have to go back sometime but now. I wonder how the rest of the flock was doing. Jeb took everyone out and left me and Fang in charge of the house. When will they be back?

Later

I decided it was time to go back home. I feel lazily out of the tree and starter the short flight home. Even the shortest flights though can give you time to think. I shouldn't have yelled a Fang. That doesn't mean I'm going to apologize though. Should I apologize? Who else could have taken the cookies though? It would have to have been him. No one else was in the house. Maybe I should just in case.

I was within less than a mile of the house when I notice the smoke and heard a noise. I didn't notice it before because I was lost in my thoughts and feelings. Stupid! I put my wings into to overdrive. I flew back though the window I broke earlier and one of the shards cut off a feather but that's all. I landed and tripped over myself but recovered quickly. The noise I heard was the smoke detector. I didn't think Fang was still in the building but I had to make sure. I would never forgive myself if somehow he didn't get out. "Fang," I choked. The smoke was getting thicker near the kitchen.

"FANG," I coughed again. Thanks when a white figure popped around the corner. "Who are you and what have you done with Fang," I growled. Well if you can growl choking on smoke. He just smirked and shook his head a little. The white stuff floated down like dry snow and I saw it was Fang. That idiot I'm going to kill him.

Before he could talk I rushed over to the window and opened it. The smoke still wasn't going anywhere so I backed up a couple steps and used my wings like a fan. I helped a little. When it was where we could talk and not choke I gave him a glare that said 'explain yourself'. He walked closer and I could see that the white stuff on him was cooking flour. "I was baking cookies for you," he said.

"Well you burnt them," I said rather stupidly.

"Yeah I know," he sighed, "I'm not good at stuff like this."

"I can tell," I walked over and brushed some of the flour out of his hair. I was weird because he's taller than me now.

"But Max I didn't steal **or **eat your cookies. I swear." He looked down in to my eyes. I could see that he was telling the truth. I stood on my tippy toes and leaned forward slightly and kissed Fang on the lips. Flour and all. He groaned and pressed his lips harder against mine. I quickly broke apart. "We have to clean up and everything. Not to mention the flock will be back soon," I panted. I could see the disappointment in his eyes but he understood.

"I guess I am forgiven," he smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist this!" He waggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and got to work. I made a list in my head.

1. Window

2. Clean kitchen

3. Hide smoke smell

4. Shower

Just as we finished dividing the duties the Flock walked in. You should have seen their faces. It was hilarious. Now Jeb and Mom's faces were a different story. Long story short we told them about the fight and the cookies. Then how Fang tried to make me feel better by making me new ones. This is about the time when my Mom goes off into the kitchen and brings back the cookie jar. She opens it and viola! There they were. I couldn't even look at Fang. My face turned the brightest shade of red imaginable.

When the laughter died down Fang looked at me. He had a look that said 'have something to say to me'. I barley muttered sorry. It almost killed me but he sure enjoyed it.

* * *

What did you think? There will be a lemom later on. Or if any of you want ill let you write it sinceim no very good at them. I will read it first and if i like it it will be put on in a later chapter thing. writer will get full creidt for lemon. and it has to go with story line.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that Night

I lay in bed twisting around. My wings protest but I can't help it. I cannot stop thinking of the kiss. It was so strange and different from anything I ever felt before. Strange territory…. I don't like strange territory, to many surprises. This kind is different it pulls me closer to it. Well more like him. Like two opposite sides of a magnet he draws me near. I can't handle anymore! I feel trapped. I need to get out and fast.

I swiftly but quietly jump out of bed. I went to bed in a shirt and PJ pants so clothes weren't a problem. Gently I pushed open the window in my bedroom but it still creaked slightly. I stuck my head out to check how cold it was. The air was pretty warm. Reaching my neck out a little further I could see the moon peaking out behind a tree. Yes, tonight is a perfect night for flying.

I hopped up on the window still teetering on the edge. The breeze rustled my blondish-brown hair. I rolled my shoulders a bit and extended my wings. There would be no sudden unfurling this time. Ouch! I cringed at the memory. Pulling back inside slightly to build energy I launched myself into the cool night air. It was glorious.

Rising higher and higher I climbed to the stars. It was beautiful. Up here there were no thoughts of kisses or raging teenbird hormones. There was just pure adrenaline and joy. Reaching the highest height I could go to I tucked in my wings and rocketed to the ground. My eyes started tearing up I was going so fast and don't get me started on what my hair must have looked like. I pulled out just as I was about to hit the ground. Ladies and gentleman that takes serious skill!

I repeated this cycle two or three times for fun. And what a rush it gave me. I decided it was time to go back to bed. It must have been 12 O'clock or a little after. I swooped up and noticed Fang's light was still on. Why would he be up this late? I flew up to his window and tapped it. It was open in no more than two heartbeats. Our heartbeats our pretty fast so I'm guessing he was already by the window. "Why are you up," I asked.

"Why are you," he countered.

"I asked first."

"Doesn't matter." I rolled my eyes. He is always so quick and snappy when he wants to talk.

"Just let me in," I whined. Yes, I know me whining! Well after the rush went away the soreness came. "My wings are tired." He moved aside and I flew in tucking my wings in at the last minute so they wouldn't get clipped. It hurt landing on the floor but I was fine. I saw Fang's laptop on his bed so he must have been working on his blog. Wanting to take a quick me to see what he was writing a slid on to his bed. It was strangely soft. Before I could even touch his laptop he ran over and snatched it up. Secretive much…

"You know you should ask before you touch other peoples' things," He said coolly.

"My bad… Were you looking up porn?" He was a little surprised at that one. I think he even blushed.

"No! I was just um…,"While he was about to make something up I grabbed the laptop out of his hands and ran for it. It's harder when you have an angry bird kid on your tail. I ran out of his room and ducked into the bathroom. He didn't see me and ran right past. Even when he running, I noticed that Fang is still as silent as ever. I quickly opened the computer and was shocked at what I saw. It was a dozen different pages on how to make chocolate chip cookies. I blushed madly remembering what happened on a few hours ago.

I ran back out of the bathroom accidently leaving the laptop in there and almost crashed into Fang. Again I stood on my tip-toes and kissed Fang. Only this time longer and with more passion. His lips felt good on mine. They were soft and had a slight chocolate taste. Finally we broke apart gasping for air. "What was that for," He questioned.

"We never did finish what we stated in the kitchen," I said. He didn't complain. He probably guessed about the laptop. He led me to his room. I sat down on the edge of the bed while he closed and locked the door. Then he came back and sat down with me. There was a hunger in his eyes. I knew he wanted me. I wanted him back. The leaned over and kissed me on the mouth. His tongue was asking for entrance and who am I to deny passage. I've imagined French kissing before but it is so much better in real life. We had a battle for dominance… Guess who won.

During that time Fang's hands become more adventurous. He moved his hands down to the bottom of my shirt. His hands slowly started to creep underneath it. God, his hands were cold but after a flight like that nothing could have felt better. Finally, we broke apart so he could remove my shirt. Just then I remembered that I don't were a bra when I sleep. I move my arms as if to cover myself but Fang stops me. "You're beautiful," he whispers in my ear.

Then he kind of picked me up and laid me down further up on the bed. He leaned down to kiss me again but I stopped him. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt to let him know what I meant. We swiftly got rid on that roadblock. Fang was hot with his shirt on but DAMN he was sexy without it. Shyly I reached up to feel his body. There were fighting scars all over it from battles with M-Geeks, Erasers and Flyboys. I reached up and kissed him again running my fingers through his feathers and hair. He moaned into my mouth.

He suddenly stopped kissing me. I was about to protest when he started planting kisses down my neck and chest. Softly he laid a kiss on each of my nipples. I couldn't help but groan. He then started to suck on one and knead the other. I gasped in pleasure and arched my back little. Suddenly the kneading and sucking stopped. I felt Fang removing my PJ bottoms. It was then that I noticed the budge in his pants. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. I heard that it was supposed to hurt. I was nervous. I knew whatever happens after this point though he would take care of me.

While he was down there he removed his own pants and retrieved a condom out of a drawer. "Why do you have that," I couldn't help but ask.

He smirked and said, "Safe keeping."

He slipped it over his man hood which was to say breath taking. He positioned himself over me and looked at me as if to say 'are you sure?' I nodded my head and he slipped my panties barely past the knees and entered me. It hurt! God it hurt! It felt like something was tearing up my insides. I ground my teeth together and clawed at Fang's back. "Max are you ok," he sounded terrified.

"Yes, keeping going," I gasped out. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I don't cry much but this was…. There are no words to describe. Fang waited for me to get accustomed to this new feeling. And when I gave the 'ok' we were off! He starred slowly at first but quickly gained speed.

"Max ohhh Max," I loved it when he moaned my name.

"Harder, faster!"

Fang started pounding me harder and faster. It felt so good to have him inside me. It was hard to believe that moments ago he caused me pain. "You're so tight MAX," Fang grunted. "And wet." He kept thrusting into me.

"Fang I think I'm going to cum," I screamed.

"Me too," he yelled. He came first then me right after. When he did his wings unfurled in the back knocked over a picture or two. They are gorgeous though. Mine might have unfurled too if I wasn't on bottom. Fang rolled off on top of me and we lay there legs tangled. After I caught my breath I returned the covers that we knocked off and snuggled up against under them. He was already half asleep but he was awake enough to roll over and out his arms around me.

"I love you Fang," I said sweetly as drifted into sleep.

"Love you zzzz." I giggled. I knew what he meant.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning light woke me up. My back felt warm and I remembered what happened. It was….. It just was. No words could describe that night. I had endured my greatest pain but also my greatest passion. It was all with Fang. I couldn't have imagined anything better.

My back started getting really hot. We got really "hot" last night so think about that heat times Fang, wings and bed sheets. It was really uncomfortable so I wiggled my away from it all. I didn't want to wake Fang but of course it did. He opened his dark eyes. They looked black but I'm pretty sure they are just a really dark brown. You can never be sure with us bird kids.

He smiled and sat up. "Going somewhere," he asked.

"Not really," I said. An idea came to me just then. "Hey, want to go shopping with me?" With that he laid back down dramatically.

"Can't I am coming down with something. Here check my temperature." He reached for my hand but I backed away. I rolled my eyes. Any mention of shopping to a strait boy and they go into a coma.

"Not that kind of shopping. Just get up and get ready." And with that I was gone. I dashed into my room and got some clothes. I figured I needed a shower so I hopped in and out. Heading back into my room I put on my clothes and scribbled a quick note to the flock. Fang was waiting for me. I didn't say anything I just found the nearest exit and jumped. Fang knew to follow.

When we were high above the world he asked again where we were going. I just winked and smiled saying it was a surprise. Well, you can imagine the look on his face when he found out the store/surprise was Wal-Mart. "Um well how _romantic_ of you Max. I would have never guessed that the surprise shopping thing was going to be held here." I punched him in the arm.

"Just get a buggy," I said. He did.

About thirty minutes later

We landed home with two bags half way filled each. They contained: Milk, eggs, butter, chocolate chips, vanilla and a cookie pan. You can guess what we were doing then. I know we still had my Moms cookies but these would be special. Hers are special to but these would be a different kind of special. And after he burnt his apologizing batch. Well, I just feel like I should do it.

First things first, I told him to set up everything like my mom did. I forgot he wasn't there so I had to show him. He was supposed to do the cooking, but he kept messing up and making a mess. I quickly and quite forcefully took over. All he did was turn on the oven. I could feel him watching me though.

Finally, the dough was done and I slid them into the oven. My index finger brushed the rack and burnt it a little. I let out a teeny tiny little ouch. Fang was on me in a second. Sure let Erasers jump on me and he like, "You ok…. Good." God forbid that that the oven attack me. Then it was over.

"Are you ok," he questioned.

"Yes."

"Liar, let me see you hand," he demanded.

I let him examine my hand. He brought it up close to his face and gently blew on it. Then with the weight o a feather he gently kissed it. Blushing without knowing why I turned away. He put his hand on my cheek and guided my face back to his. "I won't let anything hurt you now," he whispered softly. "Not even that stupid oven."

I smiled and sighed one of those love struck sighs. Then I kind of fell into him. I felt his long arms rap around me and him planting a kiss at the nape of my neck. Snuggling closer I wrapped my arms around him too. We did a weird in the kitchen backing cookies dance. Oh course that's when everyone got up. It's ok I guess because I knew what me and Fang were going to do when they feel asleep.

* * *

That is the end. Thanks for reading. Please comment. Dont care if its good or bad. Perfer good.


End file.
